guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Game updates/20091022
Update 2 - Thursday, October 22, 2009 Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that prevented the Priest of Balthazar from offering services to PvP characters. Update - Thursday, October 22, 2009 Halloween 2009 :When the harvest is in and the moon sails high :And the shadows begin to lengthen :Mad King Thorn’s games begin! His minions ride! :His grip on the land will strengthen :But all is not well on this Halloween :It stirs in the Underworld’s gloom :An ancient evil, long unseen :If awakened, it spells our doom :Do partake in the Mad King’s revelry :But take care in the jack o’ lantern glow :For this is the season of devilry :And something wicked lurks deep below Halloween Event * Preparations have been made for Halloween 2009. * A number of new quests will become available throughout the course of the event, starting on Monday. Codex Arena * The Codex Arena is officially open. * The new Codex title track is available for competing in the Codex Arena. This title track is not cumulative with the Commander title track. * Team Arena and Hero Battles are officially closed. * Winning matches is no longer required to unlock PvP outposts. * Progress made in the Commander title track will be saved and cannot advance any further. Henchmen * PvE henchmen Skill Bars have been rebalanced. Prophecies * Devona now has Balanced Stance, "To the Limit!", and Earthshaker; removed "Charge!". * Stephan sic] now has "Watch Yourself!", Thrill of Victory, Galrath Slash, Savage Slash, and Skull Crack; removed Griffon's Sweep, Power Attack, and "Charge!". * Little Thom now has Cleave, Cyclone Axe, Dismember, Penetrating Blow, Shield Bash, and Sprint; removed Balanced Stance, Executioner's Strike, Swift Chop, Wild Blow, and "Charge!". * Aidan now has Incendiary Arrows, Determined Shot, Dryder's Defenses, Read the Wind, and Distracting Shot; removed Kindle Arrows, Power Shot, and Practiced Stance. * Reyna now has Poison Arrow, Hunter's Shot, Determined Shot, and Dryder's Defenses; removed Power Shot and Practiced Stance. * Cynn now has Elemental Attunement, Rodgort's Invocation, Immolation sic], and Aura of Restoration; removed Fire Storm, Incendiary Bonds, and Mind Burn. * Orion now has Glyph of Renewal and Meteor; removed Mind Burn. * Alesia now has Dwayna's Kiss and Divine Healing; removed Healing Touch. * Lina now has Aura of Faith, Mend Ailment, and Divine Healing; removed Shield of Regeneration. * Mhenlo now has Dwayna's Kiss, Divine Healing, and Vigorous Spirit; removed Healing Touch. * Claude now has Soul Leech and Strip Enchantment; removed Grenth's Balance. * Eve now has Life Transfer and Strip Enchantment; removed Grenth's Balance. * Dunham now has Power Block, Hex Breaker, Leech Signet, and Ether Feast; removed Crippling Anguish and Distortion. Factions * Devona now has Enraged Smash, Yeti Smash, and Balanced Stance; removed Irresistible Blow and "Charge!". * Lukas now has Quivering Blade, Standing Slash, Jaizhenju Strike, "Watch Yourself!", and Sprint; removed Hamstring, Protector's Defense, and Dragon Slash. * Seaguard Eli now has "Coward!", Standing Slash, Leviathan's Sweep, "Watch Yourself!", and Sprint; removed Hamstring, Protector's Defense, and Dragon Slash. * Talon Silverwing now has Dragon Slash, Seeking Blade, and "For Great Justice!"; removed "Charge!". * Aidan now has Glass Arrows, Splinter Shot, Determined Shot, and Lightning Reflexes; removed Kindle Arrows, Power Shot, and Practiced Stance. * Daemon sic] now has Read the Wind and Determined Shot; removed Choking Gas. * Yuun now has Melandru's Shot (in Hard Mode). * Zho now has Determined Shot; removed Power Shot. * Argo now has Smoldering Embers and Lava Arrows; removed Bed of Coals. * Cynn now has Elemental Attunement, Immolate, Lava Arrows, and Teinai's Heat; removed Fire Storm, Incendiary Bonds, and Mind Burn. * Headmaster Vhang now has Lightning Surge, Shock Arrow, and Glyph of Lesser Energy; removed Teinai's Prison and Energy Boon. * Kai Ying now has Unsteady Ground; removed Second Wind. * Kisai now has Gust (in Hard Mode) and Shock Arrow. * Danika now has Healing Burst, Remove Hex, Heaven's Delight, and Signet of Rejuvenation; removed Healing Touch, Jamei's Gaze, Signet of Devotion, and Blessed Light. * Jamei now has Empathic Removal, Heaven's Delight, and Signet of Rejuvenation; removed Healing Touch, Orison of Healing, Signet of Devotion, and Blessed Light. * Redemptor Karl now has Boon Signet and Resurrection Chant; removed Rebirth and Life Sheath. * Seaguard Gita now has Remove Hex, Shielding Hands, and Resurrection Chant; removed Draw Conditions, Mend Ailment, Reversal of Fortune, and Rebirth. * Sister Tai now has Heaven's Delight and Signet of Rejuvenation; removed Healing Touch and Signet of Devotion. * Taya now has Healing Light (in Hard Mode). * Brutus now has Lifebane Strike and Unholy Feast; removed Rising Bile. * Eve now has Vampiric Spirit and Strip Enchantment; removed Grenth's Balance. * Sheena now has Weaken Armor and Parasitic Bond; removed Soul Feast and Vile Touch. * Su now has Animate Flesh Golem, Animate Vampiric Horror, Vile Miasma, and Taste of Death; removed Soul Feast, Vile Touch, and Lingering Curse. * Erys Vasburg now has Psychic Instability; removed Power Leech. * Lo Sha now has Lyssa's Aura and Power Return; removed Power Leech. * Seaguard Hala now has Shared Burden, Accumulated Pain, Images of Remorse, and Power Drain; removed Arcane Conundrum, Clumsiness, Hex Eater Signet, and Power Leech. * Emi now has Temple Strike, Golden Lotus Strike, Nine Tail Strike, Exhausting Assault, Way of Perfection, and Signet of Malice; removed Entangling Asp, Jagged Strike, Return, Viper's Defense, and Beguiling Haze. * Mai now has Siphon Strength (in Hard Mode), Fox Fangs, and Nine Tail Strike. * Panaku now has Seeping Wound, Fox Fangs, and Critical Strike; removed Entangling Asp, Return, and Beguiling Haze. * Nika now has Mark of Instability and Black Mantis Thrust; removed Jagged Strike. * Aeson now has Spirit Channeling, Pain, Union, Disenchantment, Shadowsong, and Boon of Creation; removed Mend Body and Soul, Shelter, Soothing Memories, Spirit Light, Weapon of Warding, and Attuned Was Songkai. * Chiyo now has Signet of Spirits, Vengeful Weapon, Spirit Siphon, Essence Strike, and Protective Was Kaolai; removed Shelter, Spirit Light, Weapon of Warding, and Attuned Was Songkai. * Professor Gai now has Union. Nightfall * Devona now has Magehunter's Smash, Mokele Smash, Balanced Stance, and Lion's Comfort; removed Healing Signet and "Charge!". * Timera now has "You're All Alone!" (in Hard Mode), Soldier's Strike, Barbarous Slash sic], and Gash; removed Griffon's Sweep, Power Attack, Seeking Blade, and Sprint. * Abasi now has Expert's Dexterity (in Hard Mode) and Crossfire. * Aidan now has Prepared Shot, Arcing Shot, Keen Arrow, and Antidote Signet; removed Heket's Rampage, Power Shot, and Practiced Stance. * Cynn now has Searing Flames, Glowing Gaze, and Glyph of Lesser Energy; removed Fire Storm, Incendiary Bonds, and Mind Burn. * Herta now has Ebon Hawk and Glowstone; removed Stone Daggers and Glyph of Lesser Energy. * Kihm (Level 3-15) now has Word of Healing (in Hard Mode) and Remove Hex; removed Shatter Hex. * Mhenlo now has Watchful Healing and Divine Intervention; removed Healing Touch. * Eve now has Ravenous Gaze, Signet of Lost Souls, and Strip Enchantment; removed Grenth's Balance. * Odurra now has Mistrust. * Sogolon now has Spear of Lightning, Hexbreaker Aria, and Signet of Return; removed Mending Refrain and Resurrection Signet. * Gehraz now has Victorious Sweep, Heart of Holy Flame, Conviction, Attacker's Insight, and Mystic Regeneration; removed Dust Cloak, Eremite's Attack, Reap Impurities, Signet of Pious Light, and Vital Boon. Eye of the North * Devona now has Crushing Blow, Lion's Comfort, and Plague Touch; removed Irresistible Blow and Healing Signet. * Talon now has Symbolic Strike and Poison Tip Signet; removed Protector's Defense and Silverwing Slash. * Aidan now has Determined Shot, Conjure Lightning, and Lightning Reflexes; removed Debilitating Shot, Volley, and Whirling Defense. * Zho now has Hunter's Shot and Attacker's Insight; removed Penetrating Attack. * Cynn now has "Never Surrender!". * Herta now has Glowstone, Ebon Hawk, and Renew Life; removed Stone Daggers, Ward Against Elements, and Resurrection Signet. * Mhenlo now has Cure Hex and Balanced Stance; removed Healing Touch and Deny Hexes. * Lina now has Return; removed Shielding Hands. * Eve now has Accumulated Pain and Mark of Fury. * Lo Sha now has Shadow of Fear; removed Soothing Images. AI Updates The following AI updates apply to Heroes, Henchmen, and Hard Mode NPCs. Assassin * Heroes will now use Wastrel's Collapse more frequently. * Heroes will now use Death's Charge to close in on enemies even if the heal effect isn’t needed. * Improved the AI’s ability to quickly perform Combo Attacks. Elementalist * Heroes will now be more cautious about becoming Exhausted when using Gale. * Heroes will now use Stoning less frequently when the target is not Weakened. * Heroes will now use Glyph of Lesser Energy more efficiently. * Heroes will now use Rust more frequently. * Heroes will now be more cautious about becoming Exhausted when using Shock. Mesmer * Heroes will now favor allies who are nearby with Hex Eater Signet. * Heroes will now choose targets more intelligently when using Empathy. * Heroes will now choose targets more intelligently when using Backfire. * Heroes will now choose targets more intelligently when using Signet of Humility. Monk * Heroes will now target knocked-down allies with Aura of Stability. * Heroes will now use Healer's Boon more frequently. * Heroes will now use Heal Party more efficiently. * Heroes will now be more careful about casting Infuse Health, but react faster to endangered allies. Paragon * Heroes will now use "Brace Yourself!" less frequently when enemies are not using knockdown skills. * Heroes will now use Anthem of Weariness more frequently. Ranger * Heroes will now use Rampage As One more frequently. * Heroes will now use Bestial Mauling less frequently against non-knocked down enemies. * Heroes will now use Debilitating Shot less frequently against non-caster enemies. * Heroes will now use Comfort Animal less frequently as a heal during combat when they have low energy. * Heroes will now use Lightning Reflexes more frequently. Ritualist * Heroes will now use Siphon Spirit sic] more frequently. * Heroes will now use Wielder's Boon less frequently on allies not affected by a Weapon Spell. * Heroes will now use Ghostly Haste more frequently. * Heroes will now be more cautious about attacking while under the effect of Weapon of Warding (PvP). Warrior * Heroes will now use Flail more appropriately to avoid slowing down when chasing an enemy. * Heroes will now use Enraging Charge to gain adrenaline even if already within attack range. * Adjusted the conditions under which the AI will cancel Primal Rage with another stance. * Adjusted the conditions under which the AI will cancel Frenzy with another stance. * Heroes will now use Disrupting Chop more frequently. * Heroes will now use Balanced Stance more frequently when battling foes using knockdown abilities. * Heroes will now use Sever Artery slightly more frequently. * Heroes will now use Gash less frequently against Deep Wounded enemies. * Improved adrenaline management when using skills that remove all adrenaline. Underworld Something stirs deep in the Underworld, slowly making its presence known. * Made numerous adjustments to NPC and monster locations. * Ghosts and Reapers no longer have collision. * Fixed a bug that sometimes caused a group of Smite Crawlers to fight other Smite Crawlers. * Reapers will now appear in the party window until their quests have been completed. * Tortured Spirits in the quest "Imprisoned Spirits" will now appear in the party window until the quest is complete. * New Souls in the quest "Escort of Souls" will now appear in the party window until the quest is complete. * Fixed a bug which sometimes caused the quest "Imprisoned Spirits" to not fail when all of the Tortured Souls are killed. * Streamlined the Tortured Spirits' pathing in the quest "Imprisoned Spirits". * Streamlined the holdout timing and pathing of the Terrorweb Dryders in the quest "Imprisoned Spirits." * Streamlined The Slayer and Terrorweb Dryders' pathing in the quest "Demon Assassin." * Streamlined the locations, timing, and pathing of the Terrorweb Dryders in the quest "Servants of Grenth." * Fixed a bug that sometimes caused the quest "Servants of Grenth" to complete before all waves of Terrorweb Dryders have appeared. * Adjusted the spawns around the Reaper of the Forgotten Vale and the Reaper of the Bone Pits so that they are less likely to appear when the area is unsafe. * Moved the Lost Soul out of aggro range of the Aatxes. * Fixed a bug that caused Vengeful Aatxes to not die when their Keeper of Souls is killed in the quest "Unwanted Guests." Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that caused Deadly Paradox to increase casting speed by 66% rather than 33%. * Fixed a bug that caused Ether Prism to reduce damage by 25% rather than by 75%. * Fixed the description for Signet of Deadly Corruption to no longer reference itself as an attack. * Fixed a bug that allowed players to target others when using Spirit Siphon. * Fixed a bug that prevented Wastrel's Demise from turning the health bar purple. * Fixed a bug that caused the henchman Sogolon to have less armor than Paragons of an equivalent level. Miscellaneous * Upon reaching 25 consecutive wins in Random Arena, a team will be awarded additional Gladiator points and returned to the outpost. * The trophies in the Great Temple of Balthazar have been updated and their location moved. * Tolkano now offers the Eye of the North and Bonus Mission Pack weapon and armor skins for sale. * Tolkano has begun accepting Zaishen Coins for his weapon and armor skins. * Tournament Reward Point cost for all PvP weapon and armor skins has been drastically reduced. * Updated the Daily Automated Tournament times for GvG. * Festival map decorations no longer require a build and will automatically switch when the festival begins. GuildWiki notes *Henchmen that receive a Celestial skill have the same old skillbar when they have it, rather than a new one. Category:Game updates